


Like a wave

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Jim reflection his and Spock's Relationship from becoming friends and later falling in love and becoming lovers.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Like a wave

**Author's Note:**

> Another try at poetry. Would appreciate any comments   
> Thanks and enjoy

_The first time we met, you were cold_

_You didn't like me much_

_But as time went by_

_I got to know the person u_ _nderneath all that Vulcan Logic_

_That is where the most beautiful person lay_

_Like a wave you came into my life_

_You took my heart and kept it_

_Honest to say I am glad I met you_

_Without you I am nothing_

_Without you I am not me_

_Your heat, your voice, your skin_

_Flooded my heart_

_You are for me my love_

_You are for me my heart_

_But most of all, you are my everything_

_Spock, I love you_

_My love_

_My life_

_My home_

_Forever and ever more_


End file.
